On Wings of Zephyr
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: You are a crazy man, if you think you' ll grasp the wind within your fingers' They would never meet again, but if there was even one chance...


**Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or the characters in the following story.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

**On Wings of Zephyr**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

_Listen...can you still hear my voice in your dreams? Can you still feel me the way I feel you?_

_Your very scent is embedded in the deepest recesses of my heart. Your eyes burn in mind; the faint memory of your smiles soothes the wounds that open each night I wake alone._

_If only I could touch you again..._

My eyes close, overpowered by sadness and sleeplessness. I still need...to feel.

Tears start falling because I know we'll never cross paths again, no matter how much I want to be wrong. I curse. Another tear slides down cutting another scar into my already bleeding heart.

I hate these powers...these talents that made me meet you, that gave me the chance to know you; these powers I used to thank over and over for having let me and you become lovers...these

ingrate powers that crushed us even as we managed to win.

_I want to touch you...to feel your skin burning softly under my frozen fingers, to see your eyes close again in complete contentness of just being with me, to feel the energy running like a mad _

_current between us. I would give anything..._

If only wishing worked. Wiping my tears I turn away from the cliff.

I would have never jumped, but it's the only place from where everything looks remotely like Cephiro...so for a moment I can pretend I am back, and just waiting for the right time to return to you.

The wind picks up, tugging at my hair, pulling my skirt in the opposite direction. I wince.

These aren't the breezes of Cephiro...I will never summon my powers again...nor will I lay eyes on you except in my thoughts.

The wind strengthens reminding me of past battles...when I called upon the currents to attack, protect, heal...this only tears me more.

Hair is whipped mercilessly into my eyes and sticks to the half-dry tears slipping on my cheeks.

_I just want to feel you...please..._

I will never use my powers again.

_But if I could..._

My steps pound harder on the concrete.

_I would ask that I may..._

My feet pick up and I'm following the wind even as my mind cries at me to stop.

The cliff is again in sight and the breeze pushes me from behind, like a mother-nightingale teaching her young one to fly and for the first time in years my heart feels almost weightless,

unburdened.

I run faster, the ground is swallowed and I can see the Cephiro-like view once more.

The winds strengthen, spinning and twisting around me as they used to in their dances of yore. Cephiro gets closer.

_Please..._

My legs extend and I am no longer on solid ground. Beneath my feet, only air; behind me...the winds.

_I want to see you...to touch you..._

I feel my entire body melting into the breeze, my eyes close...my last memory: golden eyes and a rogue smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When I wake I am sore. Very sore. Alive? Perhaps. I look back...there is no cliff.

Surely, I could not have fallen that far so as not to see the cliff any longer...? Could I have?

My surroundings are changed: tall trees lined in an orderly fashion and trimmed grass take the place of the tangled wilderness I knew to be at the bottom of the cliff.

Where am I?

The wind-is it even the same?- frolics around me, tugging at my clothes like an excited puppy.

I remember...vaguely...the cliff, the jump, the wish...More tears threaten to assault my eyes and I rub vigorously, willing them not to fall.

I try to follow the trail the breezes are showing me, once again feeling myself merge with them.

The path twists and winds like a snake, coiling around the maze-like surroundings. Somehow there is this feeling of familarity...My eyes follow the worn track and...

My heart stops. He is there, alive, real...in front of me.

I don't dare call his name for fear I'll wake, instead my legs fly of their own volition and my body lunges forward.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ferio looked over the fountain where he had first heard her sing...the memories lived reflected in his mind.

As always, he was missing her: her soft-spoken voice, her beautiful, expressive eyes, her strong determination, her gentle demeanor, her tender and shy touches...her awkwardness when it

came to him...all the things that made her a goddess in his eyes.

He sighed. She was gone...and he prayed for her happiness each day.

"Fuu..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fuu..." the word is so quiet I almost miss it. My arms come up to wrap around his form tightly.

"I am always with you Ferio..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ferio stopped breathing as a warm breeze stirred, wrapping itself around him.

The smell of violets and lilies-of the valley pulled at his heart almost unbearably and from the wind he thought he heard a shy voice whisper:

"I am always with you, Ferio."

His eyes widened and he called her name out in anguish.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I just want to see you...to touch you..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_

I feel him stir even as my hands secure themselves in front of his chest; see his eyes, even though I am behind him...and his cry tears me apart.

I had gotten my wish after all.

Placing a kiss on his hair, lightly, I murmur of my love for him praying he would hear me, even if he can't see.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I love you...Ferio" his eyes jogged wildly around the landscape as he turned around hoping to catch a glimpse.

There was nothing there...he was alone. A breeze ruffled his hair gently and again he could sense the lovely fragrance. On a whim he reached out.

'You are a crazy man, if you think you' ll grasp the wind within your fingers!'

"Fuu...if you can hear me...I love you..."

He opened his fist. In his palm rested a tiny flower with smooth blue petals.

"Heh. A forget-me-not." A tear rushed from his eye caressing the scars on his face for an instant, before plunging into his palm, to join the flower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My heart weeps for him. For us. But I have gotten my wish and I can ask for nothing more.

He reaches out his hand and the currents tremble softly, where my arm would have been.

"...forget me not..." I hear mumbled.

"I won't forget you, Ferio." I answer even though I am the wind...even though he wouldn't hear me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I won't forget you, Ferio."

The youth raised his head in wonder at the familiar, gentle tone.

Before him, looking like she always did in his dreams, was a girl with golden brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a shy crooked smile.

"Fuu!" he forgot all propriety, his body acting of its own accord to rush and pull her close to him.

"You're back. You're real! You're really real!" his almost childish joy at seeing her only served to further tug at the corners of her lips.

He breathed in her scent, he took in the feel of her hair on his face, the small body in his arms, and prayed he would never wake.

"Don't leave me again, Fuu..." he pleaded in a small voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My heart shatters into a million shards of rainbows when I feel his arms envelop me.

He is real. I am real. I can touch him-really touch him, and he can hold me.

An indescribable wave of warmth and happiness washes over me.

I am back. With him. And this time, I'm not going anywhere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: This is for all my wonderful reviewers. You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback and comments. I hope this is to your liking. Many thanks.**


End file.
